Active camouflage can reduce the visibility of a specific asset, such as an unmanned air vehicle (UAV), by controlling the appearance of the asset's surface. Actively camouflaging an asset can include detecting the asset's background view and actively monitoring and mimicking the background view of the asset on the asset's visible surface, thereby making the visible surface of the asset appear like the asset's background even if that background view should change.